In all tissues of the body there is a sub-population of adult stem cells. These multipotent cells are recruited and activated to take part in tissue regeneration. Adult stem cells are a promising resource for therapy, but their numbers are very low and they need propagation in vitro to be of therapeutic use. When these cells are cultured ex-vivo it has proven difficult to recreate their natural microenvironment, which is thought to be a sum of signals from interactions with the extracellular matrix and neighboring cells and the hormonal status of the microenvironment. Therefore, regenerative therapies using adult stem cells are still hampered by the limited number of available cells and the fact that their expansion in vitro, necessary to attain therapeutic numbers, compromises their differentiation and proliferative potential.
Due to their capacity to form cartilage, bone, fat and other connective tissue, human mesenchymal stem cells (hMSCs) constitute an exciting prospect for cell-based therapy in regenerating diseased or injured tissues. These adult stem cells can be readily purified from a small volume of bone marrow aspirates, and expanded in vitro for a limited number of population doublings (PD) (≈3) before they reach replicative senescence. It is likely that this growth arrest is linked to telomere shortening as over-expression of the catalytic subunit of the telomerase (hTERT) is sufficient to increase the life span to several hundred population doublings. These “telomerized” cells retain their ability to assume phenotypes of mesenchymal tissues, thus providing a useful tool for the study of hMSCs. However, it does not address the issue of attaining a therapeutic number of multipotent stem cells in culture without severely affecting their regenerative potential.
The spontaneous differentiation of stem cells in culture is a result of a change in the microenvironment from that normally found in the naïve stem cell niche. As mentioned above, the stem cell niche is a sum of signals from interactions with specific components of the extracellular matrix (ECM) and neighboring cells, and the hormonal status of the microenvironment.
Thus, there exists need for methods and media compositions that help to overcome the problems encountered in the expansion of ex vivo stem cell cultures.